


SCREAM

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: 24 ชั่วโมงหลังจากจับกรินเดลวัลด์ได้





	SCREAM

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นผลงานที่เข้าร่วม Novelber2018 ค่ะ

ทีน่า โกลสตีน ผุดลุกขึ้นทันทีที่ประตูห้องเบื้องหน้าถูกเปิดออก ระยะเวลาเกือบแปดชั่วโมงที่นั่งรอฟังผลการสอบสวนกรินเดวัลล์ควรจะทำให้เหนื่อยล้า แต่ทีน่ามีความกังวลเกินกว่าข้อจำกัดทางกายจะทำให้รู้สึกอะไร

ทีน่าสาวเท้าตามมาดามพิคเคอรี่ รีบร้อน เกือบเป็นวิ่ง

“เราเหลือเวลาไม่มาก” มาดามพิคเคอรี่บอกเธอ ใบหน้าซีดขาว ทั้งด้วยความเหน็ดเหนื่อยและสะเทือนใจ “หรือไม่ อาจไม่เหลือเวลาแล้ว กรินเดวัลล์ฝังเขาไว้ในสุสานสักแห่งในอังกฤษ ‘ทั้งเป็น’ ”

ทีน่าใจหายวาบ

“เวลาผ่านไปวันกับคืนแล้วนับแต่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่หลุมศพถูกเปิดออก เขาถูกจำกัดพลัง ใช้เวทมนต์ไม่ได้ และไม่มีทางระบายอากาศ” มาดามพิคเคอรี่พูดรัวเร็ว “เร็วเข้าทีน่า รวบรวมมือปราบมาร ติดต่อพ่อมดแม่มดทุกคนในเครือข่าย ค้นสุสานทุกแห่ง หาตัวเพอร์ซิวาลให้พบ ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะสายเกินไป”

\-----------------------------

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ กำลังจะตาย

สิ่งที่น่าตื่นตระหนกที่สุดสำหรับเพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ ไม่ใช่ความจริงที่ว่าเขากำลังจะตาย แต่เป็นสติอันแจ่มใสจนเกินไปในโมงยามสุดท้ายของชีวิตนี่ต่างหาก...ช่องว่างเล็กแคบเพียงพอดีตัว ไหล่สองข้างติดผนังทั้งสองด้าน มืดยิ่งกว่าหลับตา กลิ่นอากาศเก่าที่เพิ่งผ่านปอดตัวเองออกไปเมื่อครู่ เพอร์ซิวาลไม่รู้หรอกว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตน ไม่มีสติด้วยซ้ำเมื่อความกลัวแล่นปราดเข้าบาดหัวใจเหมือนคมหอกคมดาบ เขาดิ้นสุดแรง เหมือนหนอนเล็ก ๆ ดิ้นพราดอยู่ในปลอกดักแด้ แต่โลงศพไม่ใช่เปลือกดักแด้ มันไร้ซึ่งทางออก

ภายใต้ผืนดินหนาหกฟุต เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ กำลังกรีดร้อง

End.


End file.
